utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Geralinus
Prince Geralinus, also referred to as the Prince of Tears, was a nobleman from Third Universe. He lusted for a test of strength, making him a perilous encounter, and was defeated by Samael, ceasing his will to live on. Background Geralinus had a fixation towards immortality. He utilized Wolf Tooth Island during Purged Decades to achieve that goal and succeeded after many spiritual experiments. Prince Geralinus, the master of the ruins, was once concentrating on stopping an expedition of Mages' Guild from entering the ruins and finding out about his experiments. In doing so, his experiment went awry. He and all of the expedition members were affected by the immense burst of energy that resonated within the ruins and caused them to fall under the influence of the spirits, who felt that they had been wronged by Geralinus's greed. The men and women were trapped inside and forced to guard the place. The expedition members recovered and came to face Geralinus, who had now become insane. As the master of the ruins, the entire ruins complex had supernaturally become basically an extension of Geralinus's being. They had no choice under the control of the spirits but to restrain him, so they chained him to the walls of a secret chamber. Geralinus, however, had an encounter with Rolfen, a wolf-man hybrid creature and disciple of Micoda, who was drawn to the wolf spirits of the ruins. It spoke to Geralinus of redemption and how he deserved a second chance. Rolfen allowed Geralinus to come and train with him, and the two of them dueled many times. Rolfen taught Geralinus many techniques that it had itself learned from Micoda. Lutir, the leader of the expedition and thus the master of the ruins, was then drawn to Geralinus's company, wishing to achieve the power that the prince had. The prince accepted on the condition that he would still remain in shadows and only act if necessary. Lutir then copied Geralinus's style of combat. Geralinus then appeared as Samael faced Lutir, who had provoked the summoner into a fight with him. Even though Geralinus, who was revealed to be a mad seeker of immortality, interrupted the fight between Lutir and Samael, he wished to duel without summons. Samael accepted. Battle data Geralinus was a wolf-man with spectacular speed and stamina, unorthodoxically for a wolf-man lacking some strength in comparison. Geralinus showed a remarkable array of techniques taught to him by his master, Rolfen. Samael fought and realized the inherent knowledge of techniques within him due to his connection with Micoda - who in turn was the master of Rolfen. These techniques included Tempest Claw and Divider of My Kingdom. By overcoming them, Geralinus was trumped in ability. Yet, faced with the destructive force of Tempest Claw, Samael was only able to stay alive as he subconsciously triggered his supernatural power, Link of Destiny, and reflected Geralinus's last attack with his summon, Revyl. The prince fell into tears in the face of the prodigy and gave up on his immortality, dying right then. Defeat The soul that passed on left behind a crystallized piece of Geralinus's soul in the form of Pendant of Geralinus. Category:Characters